


the ocean breathes salty, won't you carry it in

by devereauxed



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Piggy back ride, Touch prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/pseuds/devereauxed
Summary: Luisa is stubborn about her shoes.Rose pays the price.





	the ocean breathes salty, won't you carry it in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydetective/gifts), [dottiecoopers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottiecoopers/gifts).



> Ffion and Abbie both sent me this prompt and I love them for it. 
> 
> I hope I do it justice, guys. 
> 
> (And as always thank you to M for the beta and love and support.) 
> 
> PLEASE WITH THE COMMENTS. The support is always appreciated.

“Please, Rose?” 

“No.” 

“Please?”

“ _No_.”

“Why not?” 

“I told you not to wear those shoes!” Rose snapped. 

“But I did and now I’m in pain and as my adoring girlfriend you are required to help me,” Luisa replied with what she hoped was a winning smile.

“That’s not how this works,” Rose said.

“That’s _exactly_ how this works,” Luisa told her. “The whole loving and supporting relationship thing extends to-“

“To literally carrying you because you’re too stubborn to not wear those shoes?” the redhead raised an eyebrow.

“Yes!” Luisa replied emphatically. “You’re supposed to love me in sickness and in health.”

“I don’t remember taking that particular vow yet,” Rose said.

Luisa waved away her comment nonchalantly, rubbing her ankle. “Yeah, yeah. Come closer so I can get on.”

“I don’t think so,” she responded. 

The brunette slapped her hands into the sand, frustrated. “Rose Susan Malarkey Solano you get over here right now.”

Rose couldn’t maintain her scowl and started to laugh. “What is that?”

“I middle-named you.”

“You think my middle name is Susan Malarkey? Rose isn’t even my real name,” she said. 

“I don’t care! Pick me up!” Luisa yelled impatiently. 

Rose’s irritation had fully melted into amusement as she stared down at the annoyed brunette in the sand. When Luisa had insisted on wearing those sandals Rose knew that something like this was going to happen. The strap on this particular pair of shoes didn’t work properly, and Luisa inevitably ended up either hurt or whining whenever she wore them. They’d made it to the restaurant fine, but on the way back Luisa had wanted to walk on the beach, and, well, it wasn’t long before she was on her back in the sand holding her ankle and demanding that Rose carry her.

Luisa was looking up at her with those big, brown Alver eyes, and Rose sighed.

“Are you sure you can’t walk?” she asked. “Can’t you just lean on me?” 

Luisa gestured emphatically to her rapidly purpling ankle, and Rose gritted her teeth. “Fine.” 

“ _Thank you_ , it’s about time, get over here,” Luisa said. 

“I wasn’t exactly planning on bending over in this dress, Lu,” Rose said hesitantly.

A sly smile crossed Luisa’s face, but before whatever inappropriate thought was in her mind could come out of her mouth Rose put up a hand. 

“Say it and I can guarantee I won’t do it ever again,” she said. Luisa pressed her lips together, her eyes sparkling.

As Rose moved toward her Luisa rolled onto her knees. Rose squatted down as gracefully as she could in the short dress she was wearing and put a hand under each of Luisa’s knees, hoisting her onto her back. The brunette wrapped her arms around Rose’s neck as she stood back up, shifting Luisa slightly to settle her more comfortably.

She kissed the redhead’s cheek. “My hero.” 

Rose rolled her eyes. “I’m burning those shoes.” 

Luisa settled her head on Rose’s shoulder as the other woman walked forward with her on her back.

“Thank god you wore flats,” Luisa said. “At least you don’t have to carry me in heels. Or barefoot.” 

“That wasn’t an accident,” Rose huffed. “When your girlfriend is stubborn, you learn to plan ahead.” 

Luisa gasped and smacked her arm. “You planned to have to carry me and you still left me in the sand for ten minutes?!” 

“There are consequences for our actions, Luisa,” Rose said with a smirk. 

“I really don’t think you want to go down that path,” Luisa replied. 

Rose started moving toward the edge of the beach, heading back toward the road, but Luisa popped her head back up. 

“Where are you going?” she exclaimed. 

“What?” Rose asked. 

“What about our walk on the beach?” Luisa responded.

“You have _got_ to be kidding,” Rose said.

“First I get hurt and then I lose my romantic moonlit beach walk?” Luisa said plaintively.

“You forfeited the romantic moonlit beach walk when you insisted on wearing those shoes,” Rose snapped.

“Oh,” Luisa said quietly, turning her face away from Rose and loosening her grip. “Got it. Let’s go back.” 

Rose stopped and sighed. She fought against the frustration she felt welling up inside her. She’d been working on being more flexible when it came to Luisa and their life - her need to maintain control had caused more than a few issues. Luisa had made it very clear that some things needed to change, so she tried. 

She turned and started slowly making her way back toward the water. She felt Luisa turn her face back toward her and gently place her cheek on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry I ruined our night,” Luisa said quietly. 

Rose stopped again and tilted her head toward the other woman, wishing she could see her face clearly. 

“You didn’t ruin anything,” she said.

“I did though. You told me not to wear those shoes and now…” she trailed off.

“There are worse things in the world than carrying you, Luisa,” Rose said firmly, hoping that Luisa understood the depth of what she was really saying. 

“Even when I frustrate you?” she asked timidly.

“I’m not frustrated. I’m…lovingly exasperated,” Rose replied, squeezing Luisa’s legs tighter around her. She wasn’t going to apologize, but she hoped Luisa knew she meant it regardless. 

Luisa tightened her arms and curled herself into Rose as much as she could, hiding her face in the other woman’s neck.

“How are you supposed to see the romantic moonlit beach from there?” Rose asked gently, nudging her with her shoulder. 

She felt Luisa shrug slightly. 

“Luisa Alver you are _going_ to enjoy this,” Rose threatened, feigning severity.

She felt the other woman smile slightly against her neck and she relaxed slightly. 

“Oh I see. Am I going to get punished?” Luisa said, the humor returning to her voice. 

“Yes. And not in the way you want so don’t get too excited,” she replied.  

“And what do I want?” Luisa whispered into her ear as she teased the neck of Rose’s dress with her fingers. Rose felt a shiver run up her spine. 

“Do you want this walk or do you want _me_?” Rose said, her voice low. 

“Can’t I have both?” Luisa said teasingly as she slowly dragged her nails up Rose’s collarbone. 

“You need to behave,” Rose said. 

“But you like it so much more when I don’t,” Luisa responded, nipping at her ear.

“For someone who was so interested in a moonlit stroll on the beach thirty seconds ago you are trying really hard to get carried directly back to bed,” she replied. 

“It is nice having you carry me,” Luisa said as she started placing light kisses along her neck. 

“I’m sure it is nice for you,” Rose said, twisting her head away. “ _Behave_.”

“Fine,” Luisa said with a sigh. “Take me to bed.” 

“Are you sure?” Rose asked.

“Yup,” the other woman responded. She followed that up with a nudge to Rose’s side with her foot and said, “Giddy-up.” 

Rose went perfectly still and Luisa fought to hide her laughter.

“Did you just ‘giddy-up’ me?” she said with her voice laced with both shock and danger.

“I did, yes,” Luisa said. “And yet here you are standing still. You’re not a very good horse.” 

“Luisa…” Rose warned. 

“I’m serious. I think I finally found something other than obeying the law that you are terrible at,” she continued.

“Luisa!” 

“What? We all have our flaws, this is just yours, it’s okay,” she said with a teasing smile.   

“That’s it,” Rose responded, turning and stepping into the surf.

“Rose, what are you doing?” Luisa asked, tightening her grip on the other woman. 

As Rose moved further into the water, Luisa did her best to climb her like a tree.

“Rose! _Rose_!”

As soon as she was waist-deep Rose bent at the knee and dunked Luisa, holding onto her legs so that she couldn’t get away. 

Luisa resurfaced spluttering. “I can’t believe you did that!” 

“Sure you can,” Rose answered with a smirk. 

She loosened her grip on Luisa’s legs and tugged her around to her front, the water making it easy for the other woman to float around her without touching the ground with her injured ankle. Luisa easily wrapped her legs around Rose’s waist again, draping her arms across her shoulders. 

“You are so bratty when you’re bad at things,” Luisa joked.

“Believe it or not, I’ve never had much of a drive to be a horse,” Rose said. 

“Is it just because you know you aren’t good at it?” she replied with a grin. “It’s okay. We all need to accept our weaknesses.” 

Rose looked at her seriously for a moment before reaching up to push Luisa’s wet hair from her face. “Yeah, I really don’t think that is my weakness, Lu.” 

Luisa flushed and bit her lip, ducking her head slightly. Rose lifted her chin and gave her a gentle kiss.

“But if you call me a horse one more time, I’m leaving you here,” Rose whispered against her lips. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Luisa responded airily.

“Try me, cowgirl,” Rose said, lightly nipping at the other woman’s bottom lip. She felt Luisa’s legs tighten around her waist and saw her eyes darken ever so slightly. 

“Take me home,” Luisa said in a low voice. 

“Really? Cowgirl? That’s what gets to you?” Rose asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Not so much the outfit as the position,” the other woman said, licking her lips slowly. Rose gripped Luisa’s hips, her mind easily conjuring the image of holding Luisa’s hips in much the same way as she rode her.   

Luisa smirked. “You don’t mind so much being ridden now, do you?”

Rose responded by turning quickly in the circle of Luisa’s legs, hooking her arms under her knees, and walking them quickly back out of the water. Luisa’s laughter followed them all the way home.


End file.
